Oneshots -Soul Eater Edition-
by ancienthaven
Summary: I'll write a oneshot for just about anything; Anime, Tv Shows, Movies, KH, etc. I'll do boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, boy x M/F reader, girl x M/F reader, etc. :) just please notify me on which one, thanks! For other editions, please refer to my profile. Romance, Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc. (It only let me put two on, so here's the rest of the basic genres)


**_Tears, Kisses, Smirk_**

 _-Blackstar-_

Soul's been avoiding me. Avoiding _me_. The great Blackstar! _And_ his best friend! This has been going on for about a month, and I'm going to find out why. I know for a fact that he doesn't have plans tonight, since I've already talked to Maka. She told me to just ask him 'for a minute' to talk while she's there, and she'll make sure it happens. Maka knows Soul's avoiding me. Heck, _everybody_ knows he is! He hasn't exactly been discreet. Discreet. Tsubaki taught me that word. Tsubaki is really smart.

Right now, I'm walking down the halls of the DWMA. My destination; the front of the school. Class is almost over, so I'm just going to wait for them there. Eventually, I made it. Standing dead center, just a couple meters shy of 10 away from the door. Looking up, I began to watch the laughing sun, trying to figure out what's so funny. Maybe he's laughing at the people in Death City? Or maybe it's the fact that everyone here is so much smaller than me?

"Hey, Blackstar!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I look over to see Tsubaki with Maka and Soul. Well, Maka _dragging_ Soul. I kept quiet until they were standing right in front of me.

"Hey Soul. Got a minute?"

"N-"

"Yes he does! You guys go talk, and Tsubaki and I will be waiting for you back at our place, _okay_ , Soul?" Maka interrupted. Soul looks irritated, but he knows he'll be in for hell if he says no, so he nods his head and turns to me while the girls walk away.

"What do you want, Blackstar?" Soul asked, his voice full of menace, and suddenly, I'm not so sure about this.

"Why are you avoiding me? And don't say you're not, cause you really obviously are." I said, mustering up all the strength I have to look him dead in the eye. And, for a few minutes, we just stand there like that, Soul with his hands in his pockets, and me with my hands behind my head. Though, Soul's glare is a little unnerving. Soul sighs and looks away, before falling backwards to sit down. His legs bent and spread apart, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"It's really not that simple, Blackstar." he mumbled, continuing to stare at the ground between his knees. Slowly, I walk over to him, standing between his legs. He looks up, and I crouch down quickly, so we're face to face.

"I don't see what's not simple about it. It seems like a pretty simple question to me." I said with a frown, face only a couple inches from his. I can feel his warm breath on my face, causing me to blush slightly, though I hold it back. I don't need to seem like some gay creep, after all. Since that'll only make Soul hate me further. Soul turned his gaze away from mine, so he was looking to the side, his head bent a little, and a slight pink dusting his cheeks. Wait. Soul is _blushing_? Wow. Slowly, his eyes made their way back to mine. He looked slightly nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong, Soul? Why have you been avoiding me?" I questioned him further, tilting my head slightly. Soul's eyes flickered between the ground and my own eyes a few times before he locked them on mine.

"I can't tell you, Blackstar. You'll hate me." He said, his voice cracking a little. Confused, I stared back at him.

"I could never hate you, Soul. We're best friends. Best friends don't hate each other over little things like this." I replied, hoping to coax him into telling me.

"Blackstar... this isn't something little... this information could completely change how you feel about me..." Soul's voice cracked big time, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he put his head down. His eyes were full of tears threatening to spill over like a waterfall. Well, not quite like a waterfall. More like a leaking tap, but still. Staring intently at him, I see a tear fall from beneath his bangs, which are covering his eyes, and, well, pretty much his whole face, from my sight. Soul is crying. Because of me. I made Soul cry. Soul _never_ cries. He always said it's not cool. And Soul is _always_ being cool. Which means.. which means this really must be something big. Big enough to scare Soul to the point where his tears are falling.

Slowly, I place my hand on his chin, lifting his head up. He looks at me for a second, but adverts his glossy, pink eyes away quickly. After wiping his tears away, I pull him in for a hug. I wrap my arms around his small, well not really small.. but smaller than mine, shoulders, squeezing him a bit. And slowly, he wraps his arms around me, burying his face into my neck.

"Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, Soul. That's just not possible. You're the coolest guy in the world, and you're almost as big as a star as me!" I whispered. I hope he'll tell me, cause now I'm getting a little worried. It's true that nothing will ever change the way I feel about Soul, and nothing will ever change the fact that we're best friends, but what if something is seriously wrong? What if Soul's been hurting all this time, and refused to tell me? What if I haven't noticed his pain, and now he thinks I don't care? Soul pulled away slightly, clutching the bottom of my shirt on both sides with his hands, and looking down. Shit. I totally have a boner. I really hope he doesn't notice.

"Promise?" Soul asked, barely audible even though it's complete silence all around us.

"Promise." I confirmed, placing a hand on his shoulder, and resting my other arm on my knee. Soul looked up at me hesitantly, as if pondering whether or not he should really tell me. After another few minutes of complete silence, he spoke.

"Blackstar.. I'm in love with you..." Shocked, my eyes widen at the news, but I stay still and don't say anything. Soul removes his hands from my sides, and starts pulling his legs back, about to get up and leave. Quickly, I grab his thighs, pushing them down, and I smash my lips against his. It takes a little while before he kisses back, getting over the initial shock. Soul wraps his hands around my neck, while I remove my right hand from his thigh and snake it around his waist, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. I move my hand slightly, only to realize that when I had pulled him closer, my hand had moved closer to his.. uhm.. you know... I blush darkly, before brushing his bottom lip with my tongue. Just as Soul was about to open his mouth to let me in, we heard a shocked voice.

"Ohmygod, what are you guys doing?" Pulling apart, we look up to see a shocked Kid and Liz, and a giggling Patty. Our blush darkened even more, if that's possible.

"I didn't know you guys were gay!" Patty giggled, and Kid just grabbed mine and Soul's wrists, dragging us to who knows where.

About ten minutes into being dragged, we finally stop. In front of Soul's house. Kid kicks the door open, and throws us in. Maka looks surprised at first, but soon her face is full pf anger.

"What did they do this time?"

"They were all over each other! They were completely messing up the schools symmetry!" Kid practically screamed. Maka face palmed before completely registering the first thing he said.

"Wait.. all over each other? Were they fighting?" She questioned. I stood up, grabbing Soul's hand and hoisting him up to stand beside me.

"Quite the opposite.." Kid grumbled, his face flushed. Though I'm not sure if Maka heard. I jumped on the table that was right behind me and Soul.

"Me and Soul are dating now!" I yell, catching everyone's attention, and Soul's face flushes a deep red.

"W-what!?" he asked, startled. I bend down, so that my face is just inches from his, and his blush darkens.

"What? You said you were in love with me! And I love you! So of course we're dating now!" I said loudly.

Soul looked shocked for a moment before mumbling a 'whatever' and turning his head away, refusing to look at me. I look around the room, staring at the shocked faces of my friends, and a blushing Soul. Jumping down, I stand in front of him, cupping his right cheek in my hand and kissing him softly. And he immediately kisses back. When we pull away, both of our faces are flushed a dark red, but we're smiling.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. I'm way too cool." Soul said with his cocky, yet adorable smirk.


End file.
